


A Fool's Paradise

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Church boys, Dry Humping, Grinding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Temptation, and jacobs like im gay, but like kevins the church boy, but like theres a little plot, but not really, religious curruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “What if you get someone pregnant?!”“I’m not really worried about that.”“What do you mean you’re not-”Kevin was cut off by Jacob’s lips connecting with his own. Kevin kept his eyes open, staring in a haze at the blurry eyelashes of the boy whose lips were strikingly soft against his own. Jacob’s hand was even softer against Kevin’s jaw and it was only a second before Jacob pulled a few inches away.“I-I didn’t know you were into boys.” The sentence came out as a whisper, the sound getting caught in Kevin’s throat. His brain didn’t want to work, didn’t want to process the words that were spilling from Jacob’s mouth. The same mouth that made his lips tingle.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	A Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

The first time Kevin met Jacob was at church camp, age fourteen, when Kevin fell into the lake waist deep, and while some of the kids with him laughed Jacob outstretched a hand with the biggest smile. They had been inseparable since then. That was the first day of camp that year, Kevin learning that Jacob had just moved to the area and despite the fact Kevin was even more socially awkward than he was now, Jacob never once made fun of him for that.

They spent highschool together, Jacob slithering his way out of Volleyball practice just to listen to Kevin sing in the choir and Kevin sitting front row at every Volleyball game Jacob ever had. Jacob was the best thing Kevin could have ever asked for, and he knew that. He made sure he knew that.

He tried his best to repay all of the sleepless nights where Kevin would call at two, only for Jacob to groggily answer because he always had his phone turned up incase Kevin needed him. They would go for rides to nowhere in particular just for Kevin to cry silently with his head against the window of the car. Sometimes just even sitting in the back of Kevin’s car at the high school parking lot through sobs and hugs in the deserted night.

That was why, when Kevin kept seeing Jacob posting on social media pictures of him drinking or dressed up to go out, Kevin was concerned. He was concerned because he knew that wasn’t holy, that temptation would take him over. Yes, they met at church camp about 10 years ago, but Jacob had drifted since then. Kevin watched as Jacob slowly stopped being interested in volunteering around the chapel, how he started zoning out during mass, how he stopped singing hymns, up until he stopped coming.

Every Sunday, Kevin would save Jacob a seat next to him, just like they did for as long as he can remember. Now, that seat remained empty.

Kevin still adored church, he was strong in his faith and Jacob knew that. Kevin was a gentle soul though, and he always dropped hints of worry for his best friend. He wasn’t sure if Jacob ever received them, but he never wanted to push him to do anything he didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to force him to come back to church if Jacob would’ve hated it. All he could do was fall to his knees every morning and every night and pray.

But even as patient as Kevin was, he had his own tipping point. Jacob had come over to his apartment, sitting in his pajamas on a Friday night like they always did to watch a movie. That much never changed. Jacob’s socked feet were thrown on top of the cafe table leaning back onto the couch with a pillow in his lap. Kevin was sitting next to him, heels pulled up onto the couch with a small bowl of popcorn balanced on his knees only being stabilized by one hand.

Jacob’s flannel had covered it for the most part. The only reason he saw it was because Jacob had moved to scratch an itch on the back of his neck.

“Jacob Bae, is that a hickey?!”

Jacob stared at Kevin in his outburst, a blink then another. Kevin reached out a hand to pull down at the flannel and the tee underneath to show the reddish mark. It was small, hardly bruised, but it was there.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Kev,” Jacob sighed, swatting at his best friend’s hand. Kevin placed his bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before facing Jacob on the couch. He sighed slightly, Jacob watching his movement but not making eye contact.

“We need to talk, Jake.”

“Talk about what?”

“You,” Kevin sighed, leaning his head against the cushions of the couch. He hated confrontation, but he hated Jacob doing this to himself even more. “You drink now. Go out partying all the time and now you’re coming home with hickeys and temptation written all over you. I’m worried, Jake. I know you don’t come to church anymore, I don’t even know if you believe, but this can hurt you. It isn’t safe for you like this.”

“I do believe, Kev,” Jacob sighed, turning his head to finally meet eyes with the boy. Kevin’s face had worry written all over it, “I just don’t agree with everything written in our beliefs. I can take care of myself so why can’t I have a drink with friends or have sex with someone if I really want to?”

Kevin’s jaw dropped and before Jacob could react his face was hit with one of the couch cushions enough that when Kevin pulled away his nose hurt. “Kevin, what the fuck?!”

“Watch your language! Jacob, I cannot believe you had sex before marriage! You know how bad that is!”

“Not to tell you the details but it was actually really nice!” Jacob couldn’t help but laugh at the younger boy. There was so much for him to learn about the world, truly, if he just was open to learning about it.

“Jacob, oh my God! Not to take the Lord’s name in vain but I can’t believe you!” Kevin was spewing at his point, as he always did when he got worked up and overwhelmed. Jacob knew this would be a lot for him to take in, but he always knew that the boy before him was just looking out for him. He wasn’t judging the boy for his choices, just concerned that they would hurt him. “What if you get someone pregnant?!” 

“I’m not really worried about that.”

“What do you mean you’re not-”

Kevin was cut off by Jacob’s lips connecting with his own. Kevin kept his eyes open, staring in a haze at the blurry eyelashes of the boy whose lips were strikingly soft against his own. Jacob’s hand was even softer against Kevin’s jaw and it was only a second before Jacob pulled a few inches away.

Kevin watched in awe at the boy, who glanced down at his lips, dragging his thumb down the bottom one to part them slightly, “After all these years of wanting to do that, I thought you would be a better kisser.”

“I-I didn’t know you were into boys.” The sentence came out as a whisper, the sound getting caught in Kevin’s throat. His brain didn’t want to work, didn’t want to process the words that were spilling from Jacob’s mouth. The same mouth that made his lips tingle.

Jacob was smiling lightly like he always did before he pulled away more to break whatever intimacy that was stuck between them, “Sorry, I should’ve asked first.”

“Wait, I’m not a bad kisser!” Kevin defended himself suddenly, outstretching a hand to meet the one that had just fallen from his face, “You just didn’t let me kiss you back.”

“Are you asking me to kiss you?”

“Maybe…”

“I need a yes, Kev. I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t want me to.” 

Kevin nodded lightly, Jacob raising a worried brow at the movement. When Kevin met with the pretty brown eyes that sparkled under the light he knew Jacob wasn’t sure if the nod was of understanding or of need, “I want you to.”

Jacob leaned in again, hand gently brushing against Kevin’s cheek where he cupped his face. Kevin could feel Jacob’s breath against his lips, ghosting over skin lightly in anticipation. Kevin closed his eyes, lightly bathing in the feeling of warmth he felt until he pressed his own lips against Jacob’s.

The kiss was soft and warm. It wasn’t the first time Kevin had kissed anyone, he had kissed plenty of people, but none of them felt like this. None of them felt like security or love. The serenity of Jacob’s lips pressed against his own. They were soft and plump compared to his own, and the way they melded together in waves had Kevin’s head spinning. 

Jacob pulled away gently, letting his thumb gently caress Kevin’s cheek, the boy leaning into the feeling, “I’ll agree, then. You’re not as bad of a kisser as I thought.”

“Do it again.”

Kevin’s eyes were half-lidded when that small plea spilled from his wet lips. Jacob already felt like he couldn’t breathe after kissing Kevin, but having him voice his want felt different than any hook up he had before. Something was here, it always was for Jacob.

Jacob couldn’t refuse the boy, whose chest fell in need of something more. Jacob pushed the pillow from his lap and pulled Kevin by the hips into its place. Kevin yelped slightly at the moment, stabilizing himself on Jacob’s shoulders as they met eyes. 

Jacob’s hands were gentle against Kevin’s hips, lifting a hand to push a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, exhaling warm air that Jacob wanted to feel on his own skin, “Kev, you look so beautiful like this.”

“Shut up, Jake,” the boy whined lightly in a laugh, Jacob pulling him down by the jaw to connect their lips once again.

He was needier this time, pulling Kevin deeper into the feeling of intimacy. Jacob always looked for the signs. A sign to stop, but Kevin never gave one. He let Jacob do whatever he wanted because everything about him was simply perfect. Jacob’s lips against his own were so sweet it was intoxicating. Kevin had never been drunk, not even close, but this had to have been what it felt like and he was beginning to understand why Jacob liked it.

Jacob dragged his tongue lightly against Kevin’s bottom lip, the boy hesitating for a moment. He knew what Jacob wanted, but he had never given that to anyone. Kevin always thought that kind of thing was weird. Someone’s tongue in your mouth just sounded gross, but if that’s what Jacob wanted he would let him. 

Kevin’s lips parted slightly, just enough for Jacob to push through for his tongue to touch Kevin’s. Jacob tapped at Kevin’s jaw lightly through the kiss, the boy taking that as asking for more. He let his jaw slack, mouth opening more for Jacob to gently swirl their tongues together.

The noise that left Kevin’s throat, he never knew he would make. Well, he knew he could but he didn’t know it sounded like that. It was a moan, maybe a whine if you listened closely enough. High pitched, something that Kevin’s entire body flushed at.

Jacob did it again, moving to pull Kevin’s bottom lip in his teeth gently. Kevin let the lewd noises fall despite not wanting them to. Something about the way Jacob reacted to them sent shivers down Kevin’s spine. The feeling of Jacob’s lips tracing his jaw had Kevin sighing in content. Something about this felt so amazing that he didn’t want the boy to stop.

Jacob met the small crook of his jaw and ear lobe with his lips, breathing out warm air from his nose that tickled Kevin in a way he didn’t know he would like, “You sound so lovely like this.” 

Kevin’s ear was taken into Jacobs’s mouth, sucking and biting lightly at the skin that had Kevin reaching up to grasp onto the hair on the nape of Jacob’s neck. He let out a moan at the sensation, Jacob humming with him. He didn’t know that pulling at hair was something people liked, but if Jacob did, he would do it again.

Jacob trailed wet open kisses down Kevin’s neck, using a hand gently to gently tug the hem of his shirt to reach his collarbones. “Can I, Kev?”

“Can you what?” The boy asked through a sigh, tilting his head for Jacob to reach skin better.

“Give you one.”

“Give me one what?”

Jacob let out a giggle with his nose dragging against skin, “Give you a hickey.”

Kevin felt his face flush, pulling a hand up to his face to cover it in shame. Maybe not shame, more like embarrassment. He couldn’t feel shame with Jacob. “I’ve never had one, so I don’t know what it feels like.” 

“That’s why I want to give you one.”

The feeling of Jacob’s hot breath against the sensitive skin of Kevin’s neck had his mind in a blur. He could hardly think, hardly form words. He wondered how incoherent he would be if he let him. He wanted to know. He nodded his head.

Jacob sucked lightly against skin, a small moan leaving Kevin’s mouth at the sensation. It was weird as Jacob sucked and bit gently at skin, gently over the same area until it was red. Not bruised just yet, he kissed the red mark gently and let Kevin breathe for a moment at the new feeling.

“Did you do it?” Kevin asked, a flush on his face and eyes hardly able to open all the way.

“No, I need to be more rough to bruise. I just want to make sure you like it, baby.”

Kevin’s heart jumped at being called baby, in a way he didn’t understand. Kevin nodded lightly, silently giving Jacob permission because he didn’t trust his own voice to do so. Jacob connected his lips once again, sucking roughly into skin. Kevin couldn’t help but throw his head back and moan at the feeling, fingers grasping into Jacob’s hair.

Jacob didn’t stop. Of course, he didn’t. Not like Kevin wanted him to. He let his lips moisten the area, tongue soothing the slight feeling of pain of teeth against skin. Through moans and shivers, Jacob left Kevin a dark purple mark, far worse than the one on his own neck.

“Shit, Jake,” Kevin breathed out, Jacob kissing around the mark and back up to his lips to taste him one more time.

“Language, baby. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Kevin nodded. He did enjoy himself and Jacob could tell. He was still breathing heavily, fingers playing with Jacob’s hair as he stayed in his lap. Really, it was a lot to take in. Jacob’s lips felt so good against skin, he wanted more, but he knew better than to ask for it. Not just because Jacob was his best friend, but because this had to have been a mistake. Nothing that good in life could be holy and he needed to be reminded of that. His mouth didn’t follow suit.

“Really good. I liked it, a lot actually.”

The way Jacob smiled up at him had his heart pounding. The boy’s eyes sparkled at Kevin like he was his world and suddenly the words Jacob said came flooding back. How he wanted to kiss him for the longest time. He wanted to ask himself if he wanted that too, but he knew better.

“Enough to want more?” 

Kevin’s face flushed at how bold the once shy boy was being. He turned his head, breaking the eye contact. He nodded. He didn’t trust the words his brain wanted to form. The sentence felt dirty just as a thought. The idea that Jacob could give him more hickeys if he asked for them.

“How about I make you a deal?”

“A deal?”

“I’ll come back with you to Church on Sunday like we always did. In return, you come over to my place for lunch. What do you say?”

Kevin smiled at the thought of Jacob sitting next to him in the pews in just two days’ time, dressed up in something nice. He hadn’t seen that from his best friend in a long time and the idea had him beaming at the boy.

“Deal.”

The problem was when Kevin woke up the next morning filled with regret. He pulled himself out of bed and onto his knees, forehead pressed into the comforter that hung off the mattress that comforted him through the night and protected him from the idea. He prayed for twice the time that morning. For forgiveness.

It wasn’t like there weren’t gay couples at the church because there was. Kevin knew that much, he had seen them out in the community. Kevin knew better though. They would be accepted, but it said in the bible that no man could be with another man. It wasn’t right. They had to replenish the Earth and Kevin had grown up knowing he would find himself a wife.

That’s when it hit him. Jacob invited him over for more alone time. Tempt him into wanting more. Tempt him into kissing and leaving more hickeys after he pulled off his Sunday best. He tried to forget about it, forget about the noises Jacob’s lips pulled from Kevin’s. That was all he could think about, though. Even through prayers.

Kevin begged for forgiveness that night in the dark on his floor, crying for being the sinner that he was. Lust had ever taken him because Jacob had given him just a sliver of bliss. Jacob had been unholy and now Kevin was going with him. He was torn really, because Jacob had never done ill in his life, and yet, Kevin wanted to be drowned in everything that Jacob would give him.

Jacob knocked on the door of Kevin’s apartment that next morning, the same time he would arrive before he stopped coming. He was wearing a sweater instead of a button-up shirt, blue that matched the colored tie Kevin had already tied around his neck. They hadn’t planned this at all but Jacob smiled at the coincidence when Kevin pointed it out.

For the first time in years, Kevin had Jacob sitting new to him in church, the boy paying all the attention in the world. He sang the hymns, he prayed faithfully. Kevin couldn’t have been more proud. He was happy to have Jacob back. It wasn’t like they didn’t see each other, because they did, but there’s something different about having him where their friendship first started.

As promised, Kevin went to Jacob’s for lunch after mass. It had been a while since Kevin came over, them always opting for Kevin’s place instead. They kicked off their shoes in the doorway, stepping into the kitchen for lunch.

Kevin wasn’t sure why Jacob wasn’t cooking, just watching the boy who lightly played with his suit tie in wait. The tension was high, Kevin’s throat far too dry for his own liking. Kevin opened his mouth to ask for water but Jacob’s movement beat him to it.

He was pressed against the kitchen counter, Jacob’s arms trapping him in lightly. He watched as the boy trapped his bottom lip in between teeth. “What is it, Jake?”

“Kev, please let me kiss you.”

“But it's Sunday and-”

“I can’t get you out of my mind, Kev. Don’t you feel that too? I just want your lips on mine again and again until all I can breathe in is you.”

Kevin felt the air leave his lungs only for nothing to come back in. Jacob was right, he couldn’t deny that. He wanted Jacob’s lips on his own, on the expanse of his neck, sucking hickey’s onto his collarbones. Kevin instinctively lifted a hand to touch the one Jacob had already left, fabric keeping it from hurting at all. 

“Jake, I do but- Isn’t homosexuality a sin?”

Kevin let his head fall, staring at the socked feet that stood before him. Jacob gently moved his hands from the counter to Kevin’s waist, gentle and soothing. “I’ve spent years thinking the same thing, Kev. Wondering if my feelings for you would mean I would never meet Heaven. I realized something last year when I stopped trying to hide my feelings. If God wanted us to love unconditionally, don’t you think he would let us do the same for others? Love is so important, so why would he put boundaries on what love is right and what isn’t.”

Kevin lifted his head lightly, looking up at the boy who still looked at him like he was the world. Kevin pressed his lips against Jacob’s, the boy humming in content at the feeling. Jacob pulled their hips together, forcing their bodies to meld against the skin of the other.

Kevin pressed his tongue gently against Jacob’s lips, the boy opening up for him with no hesitation. Their tongues swirled and Kevin took the time to explore Jacob’s mouth through hums of pleasure. Kevin did want more of Jacob, more of his touch. He didn’t know how to get that or how to ask for it, but anything would be enough.

Jacob trailed his lips down Kevin’s neck, gently toying with the top buttons of his dress shirt. He only got two undone, tugging the fabric slightly to show the beautiful mark that had faded just slightly. Jacob ran his finger over the mark before placing his lips on it and sucking gently. Kevin let out a whine as Jacob’s hands wandered down his arms, to his waist, then down to grasp his ass.

“Jake,” Kevin breathed out, eyes closed and feeling every bit of warmth that overtook his body with Jacob pressed against him, “It’s hot in here.”

“In a good way, I hope,” Jacob laughed, pulling Kevin’s lips to his. Soft, loving, Kevin would never get enough of it. “Can I take you out of these clothes? Dress clothes are always so hot and uncomfortable.”

Kevin nodded, moving to help with the buttons before Jacob was grasping the back of his thighs and hoisting him off the ground. Kevin wrapped his legs around Jacob’s waist as Jacob’s lips reached his own in ferver. He could feel the steps of movement, but he didn’t know where they were going. He didn’t care if Jacob’s teeth would still be tugging at his bottom lip enough for him to whine.

His back hit the bed of Jacob’s apartment, Jacob still slotting himself between Kevin’s thighs as he kissed down the boy’s chest while his fingers worked to get him out of the fabric. Finally the fabric was spread open, leaving Kevin feeling exposed beneath him. Jacob let his fingers wander as he took in the sight of the boy beneath him, “You look beautiful, Kev.”

“Shut up, you’re embarrassing me!” Kevin laughed, pulling his hands over his chest. Jacob had seen him shirtless many, many times. The pool, sleepovers, nothing was weird about it. This felt different, that the boy was staring at him like he wanted to kiss and mark every piece of skin.

“You deserve to know how beautiful you are, Kev,” Jacob murmured between kisses on his collar bones, trailing down until he finally swirled his tongue around one of Kevin’s nipples. 

Kevin’s hips bucked up through a moan, bucking his hips up against Jacob’s which only made it worse. Jacob’s hands gently pushed Kevin’s hips down against the bed as he worked, the boy squirming beneath him.

“Jake, please…”

“Please what?” He asked in return, moving to pay attention to his other nipple.

“L-let me--” Kevin’s voice was full of embarrassment, his hands pushing against the grip Jacob had on his hips. The boy pulled away gently to meet eyes with the boy beneath him. His hips were moving, gently trying to have any sort of friction and a hand was covering his flushed face.

“You want to grind against me, Kev?”

“Oh my God, Jake! You can’t just say things like that!” 

Jacob laughed and gently moved Kevin’s hand from his face to connect their lips. He moved his hand from Kevin’s waist to his lower back, bucking his hips lightly toward Kevin’s, who did the same back. Kevin gasped through the kiss at the feeling of friction, letting his moans spill into Jacob’s mouth.

Kevin did the work as Jacob pulled off his sweater, making skin on skin so much warmer. Kevin looked at him like it was the first time. Surely it had been a while since he had seen him shirtless but it was obvious his gym trips were doing something. Kevin reached out to touch the muscles of his torso and arms, letting his pads feel the heat escaping them.

“Can I take these off, Kev?” Jacob asked softly, grinding his hips against Kevin in an attempt to tame his erection that Kevin had noticed a long time ago. Kevin wasn’t much better after his hips chased the pleasure, definitely more than half hard and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable in his dress pants.

He nodded lightly, Jacob immediately moving to find the button and undoing it. Kevin’s hand reached out to grab Jacob’s hand gently, the boy looking up with eyes so soft Kevin almost forgot about the context of their situation. “Only if you do too…”

Jacob smiled at him, nodding and unzipping the dress pants, pulling them gently off of the boy’s ankles. Kevin instinctively covered himself over his boxers as Jacob removed his own pants. With the fabric tossed to the side Kevin felt himself flush again, but in a different way. “What… now?”

“Are you nervous, baby?”

Kevin nodded lightly, letting Jacob slot himself between his thigh once more. Jacob leaned down to gently touch their foreheads, bucking his hips lightly onto Kevin’s growing erection now that there wasn’t nearly as much fabric. He felt Kevin’s hands on his shoulders, letting out a breathy moan. “How do you want to do this, Kev?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Jacob giggled lightly, kissing down Kevin’s neck and letting his fingers roam his stomach, eventually reaching lower until he could palm the boy through his underwear. “I want you, Kev. Like- Like sexually. You know how that works right?”

“I mean I can - that feels good, Jake - I can assume but I don’t know which I would want.”

Jacob’s hands had slithered pasts Kevin’s boxers, stroking his member that was straining against the black fabric. Kevin had tried this a few times but it felt nothing like Jacob doing it for him, the idea of Jacob being the one to make him feel so good plaguing his mind it was hard to form sentences. “Can I prepare you for both then? See what you like more?”

Kevin simply nodded, hands trying to push his underwear down to free himself. Jacob helped him, leaving the boy in just his dress shirt, half hanging on his shoulders. Jacob rid himself of his socks and underwear too, being too uncomfortable to deal with much longer. Kevin stared at the boy wide-eyed at his length, jaw slacked at the sight of how big his best friend was.

“Up by the pillows for me?” Jacob asked gently, going towards his bathroom. Kevin did as told as the figure disappeared. Kevin moved gently, propping up two pillows to lean against. He started as his erection, precum smeared on the tip. He touched it gently, twitching at the feeling before he stroked himself.

Jacob returned with a bottle in his hand that he placed to the side before climbing onto the bed. He smiled at Kevin whose eyes were closed as he pleasured himself. “Let me suck you off?”

Kevin’s eyes bolted open, the blush on his face rising as his hand stilled. “That’s kind of… gross, isn’t it?”

Jacob simply shook his head, “I like doing it. You’re so pretty, I’ve never wanted to more than I do right now.”

“If you want to then you can.”

Jacob smiled gently, letting his fingers wander on the expanse of Kevin’s thighs. He positioned himself better, using a hand to gently stroke Kevin’s cock a few times before licking from the base to the tip. He laughed when Kevin’s dick twitched lightly, the boy whining in embarrassment. “It’s just me, baby. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, alright?”

Kevin moved to say something but he opened his mouth and all that came out was a moan as Jacob’s tongue swirled the tip of his cock. He intertwined his fingers in Jacob’s hair and bucked his hips lightly, Jacob listening and sinking down until his nose brushed the hairs on Kevin’s pelvis.

Kevin let out a string of curses and moans, Jacob’s name spilling from his lips as he sucked and bobbed his head. Fuck, he had never felt pleasure like this and he didn’t have enough experience to last very long. “Wait- Fuck, Jake I’ll-”

With one finally drag of the tongue, Jacob popped off gently, Kevin’s chest heaving and his eyes hardly open. He looked so fucked out already Jacob could help but wonder what he would be like taking him instead. “Kev, can I put my fingers in you?”

“Your fingers… won’t it hurt?”

“I promise I’ll take it slow, baby. It’ll feel weird at first but I promise it feels nice after a while.”

Kevin had no idea what to expect, but he trusted Jacob. He knew that the boy would be careful with him and that all he had to do was say something if he didn’t like something. Jacob peppered kisses along Kevin’s thighs as the boy waited in anticipation for whatever would come next. Jacob popped open the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, warming the gel up so there was no coolness left.

“Say anything if it hurts or if you want me to stop.”

The feeling of Jacob’s finger gently tracing circles around Kevin’s hole was oddly nice, spreading the gel around lightly. Kevin had never had anything up his ass, but since he was trying it he was glad it was Jacob. Jacob pressed in gently, the feeling weird and slightly uncomfortable. He pushed in slowly until his finger was pressed in all the way.

“How is it?”

“Weird,” Kevin laughed, bringing a hand up to hide his smile, “But it's not bad.”

“What if I--” Jacob began speaking, thrusting shallowly with his finger into the tight hole, “did that?

Kevin let out a shaky breath, “W-wait, that’s- It feels good, Jake--”

Jacob smiled at making Kevin feel good, gently pressing a second finger at his entrance. He pressed, Kevin pressing his eyes closed until his fingers could breach. He waited until Kevin’s reaction blurred out, slowly pushing in his fingers. 

“Does it hurt, Kev?”

“Not… necessarily?”

Jacob nodded, knowing what he meant. He added some lube onto Kevin’s hole, apologizing over the hiss Kevin made for how cold it was. He slowly pulled his two fingers out, before pushing them back in. It took a few thrusts before Kevin finally moaned, leaning his head back and thighs shaking lightly. Jacob scissored him open gently, Kevin’s moans over taking any sort of pressure or stretch he was feeling.

Jacob began setting a pace, something more than just slowly pushes in but closer to actually thrusts of his fingers. Kevin was a mess beneath him, gasping into the sheets in pleasure of being fingered.

Kevin practically screamed at a particular thrust, Jacob giggling and curling his fingers again as he pushed against Kevin’s prostate that he had accidentally found. “H-how did you do that?” 

“Do this?” Jacob asked, curling his fingers and watching as Kevin’s chest rose from the sheets, falling back down and heaving in pleasure. Kevin nodded and Jacob smiled at him, leaning over to meet their lips. “It’s good isn’t it, baby? Now, do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?”

“You. I-I want you in me,” Kevin whined. Jacob nodded, adding more lube and gently pressing a third finger into Kevin’s ass. The boy hissed through the feeling, Jacob always being patient and waiting before he moved. It wasn’t long before Kevin was moaning at the lewd sounds of Jacob’s fingers fucking him.

“Please, Jake, I need you.”

Jacob nodded lightly, pulling his fingers and Kevin whining at the lack of contact. Jacob slicked himself up as much as he could, groaning at the feeling of cold mixed with the pleasure of stroking himself. He added more to Kevin’s little, pink hole, fingering to spread the gel around.

“Kev, I’m not going to lie to you. It’s going to hurt at first because you’re not used to it, but I promise to take it slow for you.”

His voice was so soft, hands pressed around Kevin’s head and gently moving to kiss him. Kevin knew it would, the stretch was weird in the first place, but it didn’t matter. The pit in his stomach was too needy to care. Jacob lined himself up, pushing in gently until he got the tip in. Kevin grasped onto Jacob’s back, scratching marks into the flesh. Jacob groaned, unable to help his hips from shallowly thrusting just with the tip.

“S-stop moving, please. I’m not ready--”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jacob cooed, moving a hand to gently cup Kevin’s face. They met eyes, the stars sparkling behind brown eyes. Kevin was beautiful to Jacob, he had always been. Kevin felt the same. He loved his best friend, more than he thought he did. “Kevin, please. You feel too good, I can’t-”

“It’s okay just- take it slow for me. I’m fine now for a little more.”

Jacob pushed in very slowly, his hips stuttering and trying to thrust forward to the point Kevin had to hold Jacob’s hips back. The older boy was whining in pleasure, eyes shut and small moans falling from his lips at the feeling of Kevin wrapped so tightly around him.

It was a slow process, Jacob muttering praises at the boy below him, “Kev, you’re doing so good. You feel amazing, baby. You're so beautiful, I want to just kiss you forever,” until he finally was pushed all the way in.

Kevin was spent already, breathing heavily at the stretch. Jacob was peppering him in kisses making small hickeys across his collar bones as he waited for the green light from Kev. Jacob moved slightly, trying to reach a spot of Kevin’s chest, leaving the boy sputtering out a moan.

“Sorry, baby. Did that hurt?” Kevin shook his head gently, “Can I move?”

With Kevin’s green light to move, Jacob very slowly pulled out, the boy whining and whimpering below him. It was slow, almost painful for Jacob at how tight Kevin was. He had never fucked a virgin but god did it feel amazing, especially being Kevin. 

“Jake,” Kevin whined, Jacob’s head lifting to see the pleasure on Kevin’s face, “It feels good a-ah.”

Jacob smiled, slowly increasing the pace until he was thrusting lazily into the boy. Kevin was moaning lowly at the feeling, and it was only a moment before Kevin’s tears fell from his eyes. Jacob’s eyes were closed, leaving Kevin in his tears. He wasn’t crying because it hurt, it felt so amazing, but over the realization. The realization of his soulmate being placed before him so many years prior and here he was losing his virginity to him. It was sin, to have sex before marriage, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care when Jacob felt so good filling him up, when he felt the sparks after their lips touched for the first time.

Kevin sniffled and Jacob looked up, hips immediately stilling as he hands reached up to wipe the tears, “Baby, are you okay? It doesn’t hurt, does it? What’s wrong?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I love you, Jake. I’ve always loved you.”

“I love you too.”

Jacob leaned down to kiss Kevin, warm and passionate, conveying so many emotions that it threatened to tip tears again, but Kevin couldn’t focus on the feeling of Jacob’s hands moving to grasp Kevin’s waist and thrusting into him more roughly.

Kevin half broke the kiss in moans, Jacob chasing those thin lips as he pressed Kevin into the sheets. His thrusts were fast, the drag of Kevin’s tightness making it hard for Jacob to hold on for much longer. He leaned back on his heels, thrusting gently until he could find Kevin’s prostate.

When he hit it with a thrust, Kevin screamed, hands grasping into the sheets, and eyes screwed tight. Kevin tightened around him, making the drag worse for Jacob and he could feel that spring in his stomach start to snap. He held it in, bringing a hand down to stroke Kevin’s cock. The boy beneath him wasn’t keeping his hips still at the feeling of both, Jacob finding it hard to do either.

It was only a moment before Kevin was cumming with a moan, Jacob thrusting shallowly a few times as his own composure snapped. Kevin had just finished on his own stomach when Jacob pulled out to cum with him.

Kevin was exhausted, Jacob could see it. His thighs were shaking in shivers at the feeling of cumming the way he did and Jacob couldn’t help but run his fingers over the goosebumps skin of his thighs which only made Kevin shiver more.

“Was it good, baby? You did so well.”

“Mhm, it was really good. I’d like to do it again sometime if you’d like to.”

“I love spoiling you baby, just tell me when you do, okay? I’ll clean you up and make us lunch,” Jacob smiled gently, kissing the boy and leaving him to go get a warm cloth and some clothes. It took some time to get Kevin cleaned up and warm again after all the chills he had, Jacob helping him into a warm sweater and some comfy pants.

“Jake?” Kevin asked gently, hoping his mug of tea in his hands to warm his body up. Jacob was at the stove, the smell of food taking over the kitchen. He turned behind him to meet Kevin who was blushing gently, unsure of how to continue, “Does this mean we’re like… a couple?”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Kevvie? If so, I’ve been waiting over a year to call you mine.”

Kevin sighed in a smile, placing his lips against the mug and taking a sip. The more he thought about it the more Jacob was right. He was always there for him, always making sure he was loved and taken care of. He had always been the perfect friend and lover even through arguments. Kevin didn’t know if Jacob wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and it was far too early to think about their future like that, but Kevin would like that very much.

“ _Yours._ ”


End file.
